


Don't You Die on Me

by Tkeyla



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-11
Updated: 2011-08-11
Packaged: 2017-10-22 12:09:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/237865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tkeyla/pseuds/Tkeyla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for DRABBLE CHALLENGE/FEST - H50 and/or Supernatural on LiveJournal</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't You Die on Me

“Don’t you die on me,” Steve said, pressing on the artery in Danny’s leg. Making a bandage out of Danny’s tie had slowed the blood but not stopped it. “No. NO. Do NOT close your eyes.”

Danny groaned quietly and shifted, his glazed blue eyes barely able to focus on Steve. His eyelids felt too heavy. If he could just close them for a minute.

“Do NOT close your eyes,” Steve repeated, louder this time.

“Steven,” Danny whispered.

Steve crouched lower to hear the words. “Yeah?”

“Stop telling me what to do,” Danny said.

“Whatever you want, Danno,” Steve agreed.


End file.
